The Eye of the Storm: Rise of Tails and Luigi
by TailsInfinity
Summary: After having a strange vision, Tails sees Luigi crashing down near his workshop; which sets of a chain of events that may put them over their heads. Some humor too.


A/N: This fic. was inspired by Super Hyper Mario 128 III's **_"Mario and Sonic,"_** so thanks for writing it, and keep on doing it. The setting is after SA(DX) 1, near the end of the rebuilding of Station Square and a few months after M&LSS. So relax, read and (PLEASE) review.

(NOTE: this one's on another website where I'm known as TailsRocks1011.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter besides the three unknown characters, the maze, and this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tails' Misty Vision 

It was late at night and Tails was building the 'Tornado' again after Big crashed-landed it in the forest. Sonic was in the other room trying to sleep on his hammock, unsuccessfully.

"Come on Tails," Sonic complained from beneath his pillow, "you've been working on that plane for hours! I'm trying to sleep!" Sonic sits up, "And besides," yawns, "we've got the train running, meaning we don't have to fly or even run!" Sonic plops back on the hammock and stared up at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah, it is pretty late," Tails said with a yawn, "but I'm almost done!"

Sonic moans, "But I can't sleep with all that noise!"

"Then close the door."

"Good Idea!" Sonic gets up and shuts the door, "Good night!"

Tails rolls his eyes as he walks up to the front of the plane, "Good night . . . Anyhow, Now to install the Chaos Emerald in-"

"Chaos Emerald!" The voice came out of nowhere and everywhere. Tails looked around the room, but couldn't find the owner of that strange voice. After a few minutes of searching, Tails sighed and gave up.

"Am I hearing things?" He thought out loud, ". . . Maybe it was just an echo . . . or maybe Sonic sleep talking." He chuckled and installed the Emerald. A few minutes later, the Emerald was installed at the front of the plane.

Tails was now struggling with fatigue as he reached into his toolbox and pulled out a small computer that was to help with the plane's secret function. He stumbled into the cockpit and installed it. As soon as he was finished, he fell asleep.

A strange shadow slipped into the workshop. It checked the drawers as it looked for something. The shadow was obviously annoyed that whatever it was looking for wasn't there. Disgusted, it walked up to Tails and placed something on his arm. In a flash Tails was gone, and the shadow know where to be found . . .

Tails woke with a start. As he shook away his fatigue, he found himself not in the 'Tornado', but in a strange labyrinth. After wandering throughout the maze for a few minutes, Tails still couldn't find an exit.

"Well, I do like mazes," Tails sighed, "but not when I'm IN one. Might as well get this over with . . . " Tails keeps walking until he comes to a wide round area, he jumps back into cover behind a wall and peers out into the room.

In the middle of it was an old elevator (up on the other floor) with a line of Big, Amy with a tray of cookies, and a strange Green Guy in back with an 'L' on his emerald-green hat, in that order. They were all facing Amy.

'Trying to get the cookies,' Tails guessed. Amy and Big seemed to be bickering over something, and Greenie seemed to be humming something with his eyes closed. Tails decided to take advantage of everyone being distracted. He flew up the elevator shaft and discovered that the elevator goes higher than the floor, creating a foot-tall gap that he can squeeze through. Tails quickly ducked when two pairs of feet went through a door to the left of him.

'Better find a better hiding place before they come back.' Tails squeezed through the gap and searched for a hiding place. He found an empty filing cabinet drawer with that pole that you stick through the folders missing. He jumped in and rammed the back, closing it. Just as he peered through the hole, the door opened and out stepped-

"Sonic?" Tails whispered, "What's he doing here?" Tails thought he should get out, but he sensed something wrong, so he stayed put. Sonic laid back in his chair and pushed a button on the desk in front of him. The old elevator hummed down, and back up, but slower than expected. The cause of this was simple it came up: Big was on it.

Sonic shot up from his chair. Tails thought he was going to yell, but his voice was collected. "Big, the only thing I have to ask you is . . . " Sonic said cooly, but then, "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THROUGH THAT MAZE!"

"Uhhhhhhh. . . ." Big said in a voice that made him sound mental, "Where's the bathroom? That's the only reason I'm here. . . ." Big starts dancing around the room.

Sonic slams his head on his desk with annoyance. Then a smirk crept on him. "Move to the right"

"Here? There's no bathroom here"

"No, there's not!" Sonic punches on a different button and a hole opens up under Big and he falls down.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Big shouts as he falls, "Oopsy! CLEANUP ON AISLE WHATEVER THIS I-" the floor closes before Big can finish.

"Ooooookaaaay. . . ." Tails said, a little disgusted.

Sonic rapped his fingers on the table and then pushed the elevator button. Amy came up with her cookies.

"Hi Sonic," she said, putting down the cookies and batting her eyelashes, "I brought you some cookies." Tails managed not to laugh, the look on Sonic's face was priceless. Sonic shook out of his trance. Errr. . . Thanks." Sonic stammered, "Can you step on that spot that says: 'Do not stand here?' "

"Anything for you Sonic," At this Sonic lit up like a Christmas tree. Tails almost bust out laughing. Amy moved to the spot that Big was when he went down. As soon as she stepped on the trap door, Sonic pushed the button and Amy fell face first into the hole. A splat was heard over the screaming of Amy. The door closed and a muffled yell of a few words was barley heard.

Sonic laughed mechanically as he bit into a cookie. Tails defiantly knew this was not Sonic, he hated strawberry cookies. The Sonic then spatted out the cookie into the garbage, looked around then dumped the whole tray into it. Tails then had second thoughts. Sonic pushed the button, the elevator when down blah, blah, blah. Greenie came up and stepped forward, away from the trapdoor.

"Let me guess," Sonic said sarcastically "You're Luigi from the Mushroom kingdom." Sonic looked half asleep as he readied his finger over a button.

"Err, yeah!" said the green man, "And I need some help. You see I. . . . Sir? Are you OK? Hello?" Sonic looked like he was seeing a ghost and it was managing his checkbook, if he had one. Tails looked the same way, how would you feel if your favorite video game character came up an elevator?

Luigi was trying to get Sonic's attention for a few minutes. He tried dancing horribly, thunderhanding him, and then he tried some magic tricks. Oh yeah, he also smashed him with his hammer; no effect except for a large lump that appeared on Sonic's head. Finally Sonic snapped out of it and pushed a button. The roof opened up and Luigi was launched out of the room.

"Stick with Mario, ya nitwit!" Sonic yelled. Tails finally decided to jump out of the filing cabinet and confront him. The only problem was that when he got in, the lock, well, locked and he was stuck inside. He grumbled and reached and reached into his greatest invention, the invisible backpack, for his laser pen. He cut out the lock and jumped out.

"What is wrong with you, Sonic?" Tails yells. Sonic smirked evilly and said, "Simple, I'm not Sonic!" The lights turned off and the roof closed and Tails was left in darkness. The voce rang out in a different tone, "I'm YOU!"

Tails fumbled through his backpack for his night vision goggles, they weren't there. He slammed his foot and tried using his extra senses to find the imposter. Suddenly he was hit on the head and fell. Black lights came on and Tails saw his enemy before he fell unconscious: it was something metal, something evil, something that looks like-

"Tails? Tails! TAILS! WAKE UP!"

"WAAA!" Tails yelped and fell out of the plane, landing on his head. He sat up and looked around, he was in his workshop. Out of curiosity, he took out his laser pen, it was recently used. That chilled him but shook it off. Sonic walked out of the kitchen with an ice pack in hand. Tails took it and applied it to his head.

"You must of had a heck of a nightmare," Sonic said, looking at the clock, "Woh, we're going to miss the train! Come on!" Sonic ran out of the house at a speed that Tails can match towards the station. Tails put the ice pack back into the freezer and caught up to Sonic.

"Hey, what's that?" Sonic pondered out loud, "Tails, look!" Sonic stopped and pointed at an object in the sky. Tails stopped and looked. "Wow! A green meteor! And its going to hit the- OH NO! THE TRAIN STATION!" They flinched as an earthshattering BOOM was herd. They looked and let out a sigh of relief, the meteor missed the train station and hot the track in front of it.

They and several spectators ran to the crater to find, instead of a superheated rock, there was a man in the ground with his head in the ground and his feet up in the air flailing around. They were the only ones to jump in and help the man, most likely because the rest fainted at the sight and that the duo seen this stuff before. After a few minutes, the man was pulled out of the ground, back flipped in the air and hit the edge of the crater.

"Mamma-mia. . . ." the man said with stars whirling around his head. Tails' back went ice cold, the man was Luigi, his nightmare came true. Sonic was oblivious of what was going on, all he asked was: "Is that Mario? 'Cause that's his line."

"No," Tails finally said, "that's his brother Luigi." Luigi finally came around and screamed when he saw Sonic, thinking that he was the imposter. Sonic snapped around, thinking that it was something behind them, but there was nothing but dirt and rocks. He turned back and found that they Tails and Luigi disappeared.

"Great!" Sonic said, "Where did they go?" His answer was an airplane engine revving up. Sonic ran to the mesa near Tails' workshop, a runway was out on the cliff above him and the Tornado moving out.

"Sonic," Tails yelled over the drone of the engine, "Meet me in Station Square, I'll explain there!" A windshield appeared over the cockpit and Luigi started making faces at Sonic as the plain took off.

"Great," Sonic sighed, "I at least wanted to tack te Tornado! Oh well, there's nothing wrong with running." Sonic took off on the long run to the city.

* * *

A/N: You might be saying 'Why is Luigi a video game character in Sonic's world?' That will be revealed in the next chapter: _'Luigi's Hail-Stricken Story.'_


End file.
